Don't Make Me Unstable, Dr Park !
by Raensung
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!] - Baekhyun itu anak nakal yang mencoba taubat dari kenakalannya . Tapi Chanyeol, si Dokter idiot yang rusuh dan berotak errrrr itu malah datang ke kehidupan Baekhyun dan mengingatkan Baekhyun kembali akan kenakalannya. #NEED REVIEW'S (!) Don't be siders! -
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Don't Make Me Unstable, Dr. Park !**

**Author : Raensung**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff, Humor—maybe—**

**Cast : **

**- Byun Baekhyun**

**- Park Chanyeol**

**- and other cast**

**Summary : Baekhyun itu **_**anak nakal**_** yang mencoba taubat dari**_** kenakalannya**_** . Tapi Chanyeol, si Dokter idiot yang rusuh dan berotak _errrrr_ itu malah datang ke kehidupan Baekhyun dan mengingatkan Baekhyun kembali akan **_**kenakalannya.**_

_**WARNING**_**[!] OOC! YAOI! RATED M! BoysxBoys! TYPO(s) BERSERAKAN!**

* * *

Sebelum itu, Terima Kasih banget buat **Karcenna **yang sudah mau bantu aku cariin judul buat nih fanfic . Uhh.. thank u dear :**

* * *

**.  
**

**.**

**SELAMAT MENIKMATI**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Don't Make Me Unstable, Dr. Park !**

**[Chapter 1]**

* * *

Dua orang masing-masing pria dan wanita yang kira-kira berumur 45 tahun itu tampak frustasi di depan sebuah paviliun rumah sakit.

Sudah berapa kali mereka bolak-balik rumah sakit? Mungkin satu bulan ini sudah 3 kali mereka datang ke rumah sakit yang sama. Bahkan para dokter dan suster sampai menghafal kedua orang tua ini. Dan penyebab mereka bolak-balik ke rumah sakit semuanya sama! Ya, penyebabnya adalah karena anaknya yang kerap kali berulah. Kalau bukan berulah kan bukan Baekhyun namanya..

Biar aku jelaskan sedikit.

Minggu pertama mereka berkunjung ke rumah sakit karena perkelahian Baekhyun. Baekhyun berkelahi dengan seniornya. Karena Baekhyun sudah ahli dalam hal tinju-meninju, akhirnya berhasilah si Baekhyun mematahkan tulang hidung seniornya tersebut. Dan jadilah kedua orang tua Baekhyun berkunjung ke rumah sakit ini dan menanggung semua biaya pengobatan senior anaknya. Sungguh memalukan..

Yang kedua tak kalah memalukannya lagi. Baekhyun sengaja menjahili adik kelas yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya. Saat adik kelasnya sedang duduk tepat di depan Baekhyun di Perpustakaan, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan sebuah sedotan dan kertas kecil yang sudah ia basahi dengan ludahnya. Ia memasukkan gumpalam kertas basah itu ke ujung sedotan, lalu ia meniup sedotan tersebut dengan kencang. Dan _**wussshhh..**_ bersaranglah kertas menjijikan itu tepat di mata adik kelas yang ada di depannya. Mata adik kelas Baekhyun memerah dan sedikit menegeluarkan darah. Lagi-lagi orang tua Baekhyun mau-tidak mau berkunjung ke rumah sakit dan mengeluarkan uang –lagi—.

Itu hanya ulah yang diperbuat Baekhyun pada bulan ini. Belum termasuk banyak ulah yang diperbuatnya pada bulan kemarin-kemarin-kemarin-kemarin dan kemarin.

Membayangkan sikap Baekhyun yang super-duper _badung_ itu saja rasanya sudah ingin memasukkan bom ke dalam celananya agar ia cepat enyah dari dunia.

.

Namun, kunjungan dari kedua orang tua Baekhyun kali ini bukan karena akan menjenguk korban kejahilan Baekhyun & membiayai pengobatannya. Bukan!

Sekarang justru Baekhyun yang sekarat. Dia belum sadar semenjak 6 jam yang lalu setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Kecelakaan? Kenapa bisa?

Semua itu berawal dari Baekhyun yang pergi jam 8 malam. Ia bilang kepada orang tuanya kalau ia akan mengerjakan tugas Matematika di rumah Luhan –karena Baekhyun memang tidak ahli dalam Matematika. Luhan jagonya— . Orang tua Baekhyun tentu memperbolehkan, apalagi dengan embel-embel _belajar bersama. _Tentu mereka bangga, itu berarti anak mereka sedikit demi sedikit sudah mulai bertaubat.

"Uhh.. Hanya ini kan tugas Matematikanya? Pinggangku lelah sekali." kata Baekhyun sambil memijat pinggangnya.

"Ya, hanya ini saja. Cho songsaenim memang selalu menyiksa kalau memberi tugas."

Baekhyun menjatuhkan dagunya ke meja belajar Luhan. "Lu, ayo kita jalan-jalan."

"Kemana? Bukannya kau lelah ya?"

"Aku sudah lama tak berkunjung ke bar. Aku yang traktir _kok_. Tenang saja…" ucap Baekhyun enteng.

Luhan mendelik sempurna. Ternyata Baekhyun masih sama seperti yang dulu, masih sering pergi ke bar.

"Kau bilang kemarin ingin menghentikan semua kenakalanmu, kenapa sekarang—"

"Itu kan kemarin, sekarang jelas beda lagi. Kajja berangkat~" Baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan. Ia langsung membawa Luhan ke mobilnya. Baekhyun memang orang kaya, orang tuanya saja memfasilitasi Baekhyun mobil.

**..**

Di tengah perjalanan menuju bar, Baekhyun fokus menyetir sambil sesekali mengucek mata kanan-kirinya secara bergantian.

Luhan menyadari itu. Luhan mengerti kalau Baekhyun sangat mengantuk. Apalagi Baekhyun menyetir dalam kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi.

"Biar aku yang menyetir." Luhan meraih setir mobil dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau gila ya!" Baekhyun merebut setirnya kembali, sehingga menyebabkan setir mobilnya terbanting tajam ke arah kiri.

Dan akibat adegan rebut-merebut setir itulah kecelakaan beruntun itu terjadi.

Mobil yang di tumpangi Baekhyun dan Luhan jelas terpelanting ke kanan jalan. Menabrak beberapa mobil yang melintas. Mobil itu pun mengerem mendadak. Untunglah, mobil tersebut tak mengalami apa-apa.

Tapi lain lagi dengan mobil Baekhyun.

Mobil Baekhyun terus berjalan di lajur berlawanan. Sialnya lagi, pedal remnya sama sekali tak berfungsi.

Badan mobil bagian kanan berdecit mengeluarkan percikan api karena terus bertabrakan dengan pembatas jalan. Baekhyun spontan membanting setir ke arah kiri, dan mobil yang di tumpangi Baekhyun terguling beberapa kali. Tubuh Luhan terjebak di dalam mobil yang terbalik itu, karena sebelumnya Luhan memang mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Luhan berhasil di selamatkan, dan langsung di bawa ke klinik tedekat untuk menghilangkan rasa traumanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Maaf aku tak bisa menceritakannya karena sebelumnya Baekhyun tak memakai sabuk pengaman. #plok.

**..**

**..**

"Bagaimana ini? Bahkan aku tak punya uang sebanyak itu untuk pemulihan Baekhyun." Tuan Byun—ayah Baekhyun— tampak sangat frustasi. Nyonya Byun sedikit-demi sedikit mencoba menenangkan suaminya. "Masalah uang bisa kita selesaikan, yang lebih utama adalah nyawa anak kita."

Tak lama kemudian, seorang bertubuh tinggi dengan masker yang menutupi daerah hidung hingga mulutnya itu keluar dari paviliun rumah sakit. "Byun Baekhyun sudah sadar, anak itu begitu kuat. Kalian bisa menjenguknya. Tapi jangan memperlihatkan kesedihan kalian, jangan terlalu banyak bertanya juga. Karena kepalanya yang terbentur aspal lumayan keras, dia akan merasa pening juka diserbu banyak pertanyaan." jelas Dokter yang ber-_name tag_ 'Dr. Park Chanyeol' itu panjang lebar.

Tidak menggubris penjelasan Dr. Park, kedua orang tua Baekhyun langsung melesat cepat menuju paviliun anaknya. "Dasar orang tua! Sudah ku jelaskan panjang lebar malah tak bilang terima kasih." gerutu Chanyeol sambil berjalan santai menuju ruangan aslinya.

Belum sampai Chanyeol sampai di ruangannya, Nyonya Byun malah mengejar sambil meneriaki namanya.

"Dokteeerrr! Dokterrr!"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, lalu ia berbalik menghadap belakang. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Baekhyun mengeluh kepalanya sakit, pinggulnya juga."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Sudah ku bilang, jangan menyerbunya dengan banyak pertanyaan."

"Kami terlalu khawatir."

"Ya sudah, tidak masalah. Wajar kalau kalian khawatir."

Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju paviliun Baekhyun.

**..**

"Apa yang kau rasakan? Mana yang sakit?"

"Kepala ku, terutama yang belakang—" Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya yang terbalut perban. "—sakit sekali."

"Orang tuamu bertanya apa saja?"

Kini hanya ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di dalam ruangan itu. Tidak mau mengganggu konsentrasi Dokter Park, kedua orang tua Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk keluar.

"Banyak sekali. Kenapa sekarang jadi kau yang mewawancarai ku? Dasar bodoh!" . Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan ucapan Baekhyun. Ia lebih sibuk melucuti perban yang membalut kepala Baekhyun. Lalu ia mengecek luka Baekhyun dengan senter kecilnya.

"Kalau aku bodoh, mana mungkin bisa aku jadi dokter? Ckckck! Kau ini sudah menyusahkan kedua orang tuamu. Jangan berlaga angkuh!" jawab Chanyeol dengan santainya.

"Kau butuh istirahat total. Mana lagi yang sakit?" tambah Chanyeol

"Pinggulku— Rasanya hampir patah." Baekhyun menahan nyeri di daerah sekitar pinggulnya.

"Memang sudah hampir patah. Buka celanamu."

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna. "Apa-apaan?"

"Ya kalau kau tak membuka celana, mana bisa aku mengecek pinggulmu?" . Baekhyun tetap tak mau membuka celananya. Mana mungkin Baekhyun mau sedangkan di depannya itu adalah seorang Dokter yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Oke, kalau begitu rasakan saja nyerimu. Aku tak mau membuang waktu." Chanyeol segera berjalan menuju pintu—dengan angkuhnya—

'Kalau aku tak membuka celana, kapan nyeri ku akan hilang.'

"Aku sudah membuka celana." cegat Baekhyun

Chanyeol membalikan tubuh jangkungnya. Bukannya menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeriksanya, ia malah berdiri mematung dengan mata membulat. Jangan lupa dengan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Kalian pasti bisa bayangkan betapa idiotnya muka seorang yang menyandang gelar _Dr._ tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Di depannya sudah terduduk pria berumur 17 tahun dengan tubuh bagian bawah tanpa penutup sehelai pun. Pahanya yang putih mulus, dan eheem..penisnya yang bersih tanpa cacat sedikitpun, itu semua membuat Chanyeol terbayang-bayang dengan fikiran kotornya.

"Kenapa berdiri disitu? Ayo cepat periksa aku!" sentak Baekhyun, berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung menghampiri dan duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Baekhyun.

"Menghadaplah ke belakang." perintah Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan tatapan mematikan Baekhyun. "Tidak usah malu. Kau fikir aku akan tertarik dengan pantatmu begitu? Cih~" .

"Ya siapa tau." . Baekhyun menghadap ke arah kiri tapi masih dengan posisi tertidur. Dan Chanyeol dapat dengan jelas melihat pantat kenyal milik Baekhyun. Pantat Baekhyun begitu putih, mulus, tanpa cedera sedikipun. Oh.. Tolong! Siapapun tolong sadarkan Chanyeol dari fikiran mesumnya.

"Apa pinggulku patah?" lagi-lagi ucapan Baekhyun lah yang membuyarkan Chanyeol dari fikiran nistanya.

"Tidak patah. Hanya sedikit bergeser saja." Chanyeol memijat perlahan pinggul Baekhyun sambil sesekali meihat fenomena paling indah di depannya.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

3 hari berlalu, dan Baekhyun masih berada di rumah sakit. Keadaannya semakin membaik. Hanya saja kepalanya terkadang masih terasa nyeri, dan kakinya belum bisa di gerakkan.

**.**

Baekhyun sedang menonton acara televisi kesukaannya di dalam paviliun sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang –karena paviliun Baekhyun adalah VIP, jadi semuanya tersedia di dalam— .

"Kalau menunggu Baekhyun sampai pulih total, kalian bisa-bisa 1 tahun berada di rumah sakit ini." ucap Chanyeol memecah keheningan. Chanyeol sedang bicara masalah serius dengan Nyonya dan Tuan Byun.

"Sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa dipulangkan besok, tapi di rumah ia harus ada pendamping yang bisa mengecek keadaan tubuh Baekhyun yang belum sepenuhnya stabil." tambahnya lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang merawat Baekhyun di rumah? Kami berdua akan memberimu gaji, tapi dengan syarat Baekhyun harus sembuh secepatnya. Karena besok kami harus pergi ke Jepang, ada urusan dengan Perusahaan yang ada di sana." Tuan Byun memberi solusi. Dan langsung dijawab dengan cepat oleh Chanyeol "Itu semua tergantung pada Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun.. Bagaimana, nak? Kau mau—"

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" ketus Baekhyun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"KAU INI SUDAH MENYUSAHKAN KAMI, BYUN BAEKHYUN. HILANGKAN EGOIS MU. KAU MAU CEPAT SEMBUH TIDAK HAH?!" Tuan Byun sudah tersulut emosi. Ia membentak Baekhyun sampai berdiri dari duduknya. Nyonya Byun pun ikut berdiri untuk mengelus pundak suaminya.

"Kalau Baekhyun tidak mau ya tidak jadi masalah, Tuan. Masih banyak Dokter atau Suster yang bisa kalian sewa untuk merawat Baekhyun."

"Anak itu memang keras kepala, Dokter Park." bisik Nyonya Byun

"Pokoknya mau-tidak mau, Dokter Park lah yang akan merawatmu, Baek." sentak Tuan Byun sekali lagi.

"Kalau sekali tidak mau, ya tetap tidak mau!"

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Dokter Park. Dia orang baik, bukan?"

"Orang baik apanya? Dia—Ngg— Dia…"

"Dia kenapa?"

Tidak mungkin sekali kalau Baekhyun menjawab '_Dia berotak mesum, ayah!_' . Bisa-bisa pinggul Baekhyun dipatahkan oleh Dokter Park sekarang juga.

"Ya intinya aku tidak mau kalau dia yang merawatku!"

"Jangan pedulikan dia, Dokter. Pokoknya mulai besok kau akan tinggal di rumah kami untuk merawat Baekhyun sementara waktu. Jadi mulai sekarang, segera kemasi pakaian-pakaianmu." bisik Tuan Byun, tapi Baekhyun bisa mendengar semua itu.

"Baik, Tuan Byun. Aku mengerti."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

**To Be Coninued.. /END?**

* * *

**A/N : Aduh aku pea banget ya kemaren habis publish 'Baekhyun is Not My Style' eh sekarang malah aku delete x3 . Aku gantiin sama ini aja, yang rated M :')) . Di sini Chanyeol jadi Dokter yg otaknya mesum, tapi kadang juga idiot mendadak** **sih xD #di kaplok Chanyeol.**

**Dan aku sadar, chap ini pendek beud X( . Ngetiknya di kejar waktu soalnya ;3 . maapin ya ;p**

**Gimana? Masih mau lanjut? Ato mau END aja ampe Chap 1 ini? Tergantung review dan pendapat dari kalian :')) . Kalo reviewnya mendukung, ya insyallah update kliat :) . **

**Oke, gitu aja.. Semelekum :****

**Jangan lupa Review ya {}**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Don't Make Me Unstable, Dr. Park !**

**Author : Raensung**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff, Humor—maybe—**

**Cast : **

**- Byun Baekhyun**

**- Park Chanyeol**

**- and other cast**

**Summary : Baekhyun itu **_**anak nakal**_** yang mencoba taubat dari**_** kenakalannya**_** . Tapi Chanyeol, si Dokter idiot yang rusuh itu malah datang ke kehidupan Baekhyun dan mengingatkan Baekhyun kembali akan **_**kenakalannya.**_

_**WARNING**_**[!] OOC! YAOI! BoysxBoys! RATED M! TYPO(s) BERSERAKAN!**

* * *

BIG **_THANKSEU_** BUAT** nakazawa. aira12, dobichan, mumut03, flower you, SHY Fukuru, hunhanhardcore, SyJessi22, aiiu d'freaky, BaekYeoleuuu, Happybacon, ChanLoveBaek, ParkOna, StrawBaekry, wahyuthetun, Fujoshii G, Miss. Stephanie1603, hunhan. shipper. 56, Cho Rai Sa, baekggu, realkke, Blackpearl AAHK, bekichan077, SeLvIe OLIF, The Biggest Fan of YunJae, kim Lyeon Chiken Chubu, chanbaekxoxo, Cozalou laya, jkl, byunbaekchan, Tsuki Janko, ****TrinCloudSparkyu,** dan **BaconEgg** yang udah review di chap sebelumnya :** . sebagian udah aku bales, sebagian juga ada yang belom xD . Makasih yaaaa ;))

Dan ini balesan buat yang blm punya akun :)

**mumut03 : **hehehe, fikirannya kemana-mana noh xD . aww typo pasti banyak x3, btw makasih udah ngingetin dan makasih juga udah review :**

**flower you : **ini sudah lanjut :') . selamat menikmati dan makasih udh review ;**

**hunhanhardcore : **ini sudah next :') . makasih review'nya..

**Blackpearl AAHK : **ini udh dilanjut thayang, hehe. Iya aku cewe tulen dong :3 . makasih udh review ;')

**Byunbaekchan : **mana mau suholang kaya punya anak Bengal kek Baekhyun gini? :3 . makasih review'nya ;)

**..**

**..**

Dan spesial terima kasih buat **Karcenna** .. Ya ampun kamu baik banget deh T.T . Kemaren uah bantu cari judul buat nih fanfic, eh sekarang malah buatin cover fanfic ini. Makasih bangeettt lho say ;**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**SELAMAT MENIKMATI**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Don't Make Me Unstable, Dr. Park !**

**[Chapter 2]**

* * *

"_Jangan pedulikan dia, Dokter. Pokoknya mulai besok kau akan tinggal di rumah kami untuk merawat Baekhyun sementara waktu. Jadi mulai sekarang, segera kemasi pakaian-pakaianmu." bisik Tuan Byun, tapi Baekhyun bisa mendengar semua itu._

"_Baik, Tuan Byun"_

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Chanyeol masih fokus menyetir mobilnya. Karena ini sudah jam 10 malam, jadi ia mengurangi kecepatan laju mobilnya. Ia juga masih lengkap mengenakan seragam dokter, kebanggaannya. Sedangkan orang tua Baekhyun sendiri sudah berangkat ke Bandara untuk meluncur ke Jepang. Jadilah mereka mulai tinggal berdua.

Sesekali ia melirik sosok mungil di kursi penumpang yang ada di sampingnya. Tinggi tubuh pria ini begitu jauh dengan tinggi tubuh Chanyeol. Wajahnya putih tanpa cacat sedikitpun, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya berfikir dia adalah _jelmaan malaikat _. Padahal kan sebenarnya _jelmaan iblis -_-_

"Di mobil pun kau bisa tidur nyenyak." Chanyeol bergumam.

"Kau sangat menyusahkan orang tuamu—" Chanyeol bergumam lagi. "—ah tapi itu bukan urusanku."

**..**

**..**

Mereka pun telah sampai. Tepat di teras rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun perlahan. Membuat si empunya mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Sudah sampai. Bangun, bocah malas!"

"Tunggu disini dulu. Aku akan menurunkan koper-koper. Jangan banyak bergerak!" tambah Chanyeol dibarengi dengan ia yang keluar dari mobil dan mengambil beberapa koper yang ada di bagasi mobil. Baekhyun malah memejamkan matanya kembali.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil yang ada di samping Baekhyun. Spontan, Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya. Pria dengan perban yang lengkap membalut kedua lengan, kaki kiri, dan kepalanya itu bingung saat melihat Chanyeol berjongkok membelakanginya. "Kenapa diam saja? Ayo naik!"

"Naik kemana?"

"Ya naik ke punggungku, bodoh!"

"Apa-apaan?"

"Oh, jadi kau mau berjalan sendiri? Ya sudah kalau begi—"

"Eh iya..iya aku naik." Baekhyun pun menjatuhkan tubuh entengnya ke punggung Chanyeol. Uhhm.. Satu kata yang dapat Baekhyun katakan. Punggung Chanyeol ternyata hangat..

Chanyeol memegangi paha Baekhyun yang ada di belakang, tentunya agar Baekhyun tak terjatuh. Dan Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Chanyeol, ia juga takut terjatuh.

**.**

Chanyeol mulai memasuki rumah Baekhyun –sebelumnya, orang tua Baekhyun sudah memberikan kunci rumah mereka pada Chanyeol—

Betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol saat melihat model rumah Baekhyun. Modelnya sederhana, tapi tetap terkesan mewah. Tak lupa pula dengan souvenir-souvenir yang tertata rapih di meja dan lemari kaca ruang tamu. Membuat rumah ini terkesan lebih _cantik._

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak. "Dimana kamarmu?"

"Di lantai dua. Ada pintu berwarna putih. Itu kamarku." jawab Baekhyun dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Chanyeol pun mengangguk.

Di saat Chanyeol menaiki tangga mewah rumah tersebut, Baekhyun mengeratkan gelayutan lengannya. Ia mencondongkan wajahnya ke leher Chanyeol, tentunya Chanyeol dapat merasakan hidung Baekhyun yang menyentuh lehernya. Baekhyun juga dapat mencium aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang terkesan tetap maskulin, walau sebenarnya Chanyeol belum mandi _sih_. Xixixixi…

Tak butuh waktu lama, Chanyeol sudah menemukan pintu yang dimaksud Baekhyun tadi. Langsung saja ia putar kenop pintu tersebut.

Kamar Baekhyun tampak rapih. Ada beberapa poster _Adam Lambert_ dan _One Ok Rock_ yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya. Oh anak ini suka dengan genre _Rock_ ternyata.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuh Baekhyun perlahan ke ranjang. Baekhyun menggeliat pelan. Setelah itu, Chanyeol menutupi tubuh Baekhyun dengan selimut putih sampai sebatas dagu.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, cepat panggil aku. Aku ada di sofa depan kamarmu.."

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Jelas! Kan dia sudah tidur.

Chanyeol kemudian keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke sofa lembut nan empuk di depan kamar ini. Sungguh hari-hari yang melelahkan.

Malam ini Chanyeol tidur di sofa.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Walapun ini masih pagi buta, ya sekitar jam 5 pagi, sinar mentari sedikit-demi sedikit mulai menghiasi langit kota Seoul dan sekitarnya. Beberapa penduduk pun sudah memulai aktivitasnya, seperti _jogging_, dan berbelanja di market terdekat.

Di pagi yang buta ini juga, Baekhyun merasakan ranjangnya berdecit. Sosok yang kelihatannya _besar_ sedang naik ke atas ranjangnya. Tubuhnya mulai tergoncang.

"Hey, ayo bangun!" sosok itu menarik selimut Baekhyun ke bawah.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum melirik jam di smartphonenya.

"Kau gila ya? Ini masih jam 5!" Baekhyun menarik selimutnya lagi dan bergelut di dalam selimut.

"Aku akan berangkat pagi hari ini. Jadi kau sekalian mandi sekarang saja denganku. Memangnya, kau bisa mandi sendiri sedangkan aku pergi bekerja?" kata Chanyeol tanpa malu-malu sedikitpun. Memangnya Chanyeol punya malu? Aku sedikit ragu.

Baekhyun membuka selimutnya, matanya membulat sempurna. "Aku bisa mandi sendiri. Lagipula satu kamar mandi dengan Dokter mesum itu kan sungguh tidak elit. Cepat mandi sana! Aku mau tidur lagi." kembali di tariklah selimut itu oleh Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu—" jawab Chanyeol datar. "–jangan harap aku mau membantumu mandi." tambah Chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat tau, dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang masih _remuk _itu sama sekali tidak mungkin kalau Baekhyun dapat melakukan aktivitasnya tanpa bantuan Chanyeol. Terutama mandi.

Chanyeol pun mengambil handuk, dan bergegas mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar Baekhyun.

"Memangnya aku anak kecil apa? Cih~ Idiot!" gumam Baekhyun.

Setelahnya hening. Hanya terdengar suara gemiricik air keran dan sesekali terdengar juga suara Chanyeol bersenandung dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Eh tapi benar juga kata orang itu." Baekhyun segera bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan sedikit kakinya. Terasa sangat nyeri. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

Lalu Baekhyun mencoba mengangkat kaos yang ia kenakan, bermaksud melatih lengannya agar tak terasa nyeri juga. Tapi semua itu malah menyiksa Baekhyun, lengannya rasanya seperti mau copot.

"Tapi mana mungkin aku mandi bersama Dokter Park, sedangkan aku tadi menolak keras tawarannya."

"Tapi kalau tidak mandi— bau badanku semakin menyengat. Sudah 3 hari aku tak mandi." gumam Baekhyun sambil mengangkat ketiaknya lalu menciumi aromanya. Menjijikan.

Oke, Baekhyun menyerah. Satu-satunya jalan adalah memanggil Dokter Park, lalu meminta untuk memandikannya.

"Dokter Park…" panggil Baekhyun dengan suara yang terkesan di imut-imutkan.

Chanyeol tak menjawabnya, padahal jelas ia mendengarnya. Ia lanjutkan dengan bersenandung makin keras.

"Dokter Park…. Ayolah.."

"Oke aku menyerah." tambah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan bersenandungnya. "Kan tadi kau bilang tidak mau mandi bersamaku, yasudah mandi saja sendiri. Dudududududu~~" teriak Chanyeol dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Aku bahkan tak bisa melepas bajuku. Apa kau tak peduli dengan bau badanku, _eoh_?"

"Kan tadi kau bilang kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Melepas baju sendiri masa tak bisa? Dan bau badanmu jelas bukan urusanku."

"Issh.. Menyebalkan!" Baekhyun berdecak sebal. Ia mencoba turun dari ranjang dengan kakinya yang masih sangat nyeri itu. Ia mencoba meraih kursi rodanya.

**.**

_**BUGH !**_

Kegiatan Chanyeol seketika terhenti. "Baekhyun?" .

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Baekhyun? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Chanyeol mulai khawatir.

Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

"Hey! Aku tak bercanda, Byun Baek!" Chanyeol berteriak.

Tetap saja tak ada jawaban.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengambil handuknya, melilitkannya di pinggang, dan melesat keluar kamar mandi. Dia masih bertelanjang dada.

"ASTAGA! BAEKHYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Chanyeol langsung berlari tanpa mempedulikan keadaannya sendiri.

"Hikss.. Lutut ku— sakit— Hiks—nyeri—" air mata Baekhyun tumpah sudah. Ia tak kuat lagi menahan sakit di daerah lututnya setelah jatuh dari ranjangnya dengan lutut sebagai tumpuan. Kau bisa bayangkan sendiri bagaimana sakitnya.

"Makanya jangan som—"

"Kau mau memandikan ku tidak? Jangan membuat kepalaku pening lagi." sentak Baekhyun. Air matanya semakin menganak sungai.

Chanyeol mendengus. Baekhyun sungguh tak bisa berbuat sopan sedikit pun kepada orang yang lebih tua darinya.

Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ala _bridal style _. Baekhyun sungguh terkejut dibuatnya.

"Kau terlalu khawatir ya dok?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku ditugasi orang tuamu untuk menjagamu. Bagaimana aku tak khawatir melihat _pasien _ku jatuh dari ranjang?!"

"Tapi aku lebih khawatir melihatmu tak memakai handuk, dok."

Seketika Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi. Ia melihat tubuh bagian bawahnya. Oh Tuhan…. Pantas saja daerah selangkangan Chanyeol terasa dingin. Handuk yang melilit dari pinggang sampai lututnya itu terjatuh di samping ranjang Baekhyun.

"Yaak! Berhenti melihatku seperti itu!" Baekhyun beteriak ketika Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

**.**

Chanyeol mendudukan tubuh Baekhyun di atas kloset yang tertutup itu. Chanyeol benar-benar telanjang. Ia tak peduli dengan Baekhyun yang sesekali menatap _benda berharga _nya itu. "Angkat tanganmu ke atas!" .

Baekhyun tak menghiraukan. Ia malah terus-terusan menatap bagian bawah tubuh Chanyeol. Sesekali susah payah ia menelan ludahnya.

"Hey! Kau mau mandi atau mau melihati penisku?"

"Aku tak melihatinya kok." elak Baekhyun berbohong. Lalu ia mengangkat tangannya, seperti perintah Chanyeol tadi.

Chanyeol menarik ke atas kaos yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Kini Baekhyun bertelanjang dada juga. Setelah itu, Chanyeol beralih ke bawah. Ia membuka _zipper _celana jeans Baekhyun. Menarik ke bawah celana jeans sekaligus celana dalam Baekhyun. Kini Baekhyun benar-benar telanjang.

Baekhyun terkejut saat mengetahui Chanyeol tengah menciumi dan mengulum penisnya. Kuluman Chanyeol begitu lembut dan menggairahkan. Chanyeol dapat memasukan penuh penis Baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol mulai beraksi dengan lidahnya. Sedikit menggigit penis Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang kegelian. Desahan liar pun mulai meronta keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa menjambak rambut hitam legam milik Chanyeol, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Arghhhh..Oughhhh..Dokterr Parkhh.. Gelihh.."

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..  
**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Arghhhh..Oughhhh..Dokterr Parkhh.. Gelihh.."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun aneh.

"Apanya yang geli?" . Seketika Baekhyun langsung terdiam.

Oh _shit _! Apa yang dia fikirkan tadi?

Ia membayangkan Chanyeol tengah mengulum penisnya, sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri sekarang sedang menyabuni punggungnya. Sungguh nista fikiranmu, Byun Baekhyun!

"Aa—Bu-Bukan apa-apa." Baekhyun menunduk. Ia berusaha keras menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Chanyeol sibuk kembali menyabuni tubuh Baekhyun. Ia lakukan itu dengan teliti tanpa rasa sungkan sedikitpun. Mulai dari tengkuk, punggung, ketiak, dan daerah bawah perut, Chanyeol sabuni semuanya. Ku rasa Chanyeol bisa kerja sampingan sebagai Pengurus Bayi setelah ini.

Semua itu membuat Baekhyun sadar. Chanyeol tak sejahat atau sekeras yang ia kira.

"Dokter.. Kau tak membenciku kan?"

"Untuk apa aku membencimu?"

"Ya karena aku tidak sopan."

"Aku tak mempedulikannya. Yang penting disini aku hanya menjalankan tugasku. Soal kau sopan atau tidak kepadaku, aku tak peduli itu."

"Maafkan aku, Dokter Park. Aku akan berlaku sopan setelah ini."

"Bagus. Kalau kau bisa sopan kepadaku, aku juga bisa berbuat baik kepadamu."

"Oke, mulai sekarang kita berteman." seulas senyum merekah dari bibir Baekhyun.

Setelah itu hening. Tidak ada satu katapun yang mereka ucapkan, sampai mereka selesai mandi.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Chanyeol merapikan seragam putihnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih asyik mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia sudah memakai baju tapi belum mengenakan celana. Lebih tepatnya, ia menunggu Chanyeol yang memakaikan.

"Dokter.. Bisakah kau bantu aku pakai celana ini?"

Aku ragu, Sebenarnya Baekhyun itu memang benar-benar tidak bisa atau ia ingin menggoda Chanyeol?

"Kau kan bisa pakai sendiri. Belajarlah mandiri."

"Ayolah Dokter Park.. Kita kan sekarang teman. Teman harus saling membantu, bukan?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, "Baiklah."

Chanyeol membuka lemari pakaian Baekhyun. Ia mengambil celana jeans yang panjangnya selutut. Lalu menutup lemari itu kembali.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk disisi ranjang. Chanyeol berjongkok di depan Baekhyun dengan celana jeans yang ada ditangannya. Jelas, penis Baekhyun sangat jelas di mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol malah _tercengo _melihat fenomena di depannya. Penis Baekhyun memang biasa saja, tidak _se-spesial _seperti di dalam video porno yang biasanya Chanyeol lihat. Tapi entahlah, matanya seakan-akan menuntun Chanyeol untuk terus-terusan memandangi benda di depannya itu, dan melakukan hal yang lebih kepada benda itu.

Oke, ini terlalu jorok dan berlebihan. Chanyeol baru saja mengenal Baekhyun. Tidak lucu sekali kalau ia langsung mengajak Baekhyun untuk berhubungan _sex _dengannya.

Baru saja Baekhyun berniat menggoda Chanyeol dengan cara memaju-majukan pinggulnya agar penisnya semakin dekat dengan mulut Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol malah membuang muka dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kau pakai saja sendiri. Aku harus menyiapkan peralatan kerjaku. Setelah itu kita sarapan."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
**

**.**

**.**

"Buka mulutmu." perintah Chanyeol dengan sesendok nasi beserta suwiran telur dadar yang ia sodorkan tepat di depan mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun membuka mulutnya. Ia kunyah nasinya perlahan sambil sesekali serius menatap layar PSP nya.

Tidak ada yang spesial di meja makan hari ini. Hanya ada semangkuk penuh nasi dan beberapa lembar telur dadar. Karena waktu yang mendesak, Chanyeol tak bisa memasak banyak. Jadilah, telur dadar sebagai lauk mereka di sarapan pagi ini.

Chanyeol pun juga memanyuapkan sesendok nasi dan beberapa suwiran telur dadar ke dalam mulutnya. Dan pasti itu sendok yang Baekhyun pakai tadi.

Satu mangkuk digunakan untuk dua orang.

Dan satu sendok, juga digunakan dua orang.

**.**

_**TING TONG… TING TONG…**_

"Biar aku yang buka— Biar aku yang buka pintunya." Baekhyun langsung menuntun roda yang ada di kursi rodanya menuju ke pintu depan. Karena bel rumah berbunyi, itu sudah pasti ada seseorang yang memencetnya dari luar. Dan Baekhyun berharap seseorang yang memencet bel itu adalah orang yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya.

"Kyaaa.. Jongin hyung.." Baekhyun langsung melebarkan lengannya, berharap orang yang diketahui namanya adalah Jongin itu langsung memeluknya.

Jongin langsung meraih tubuh Baekhyun yang terduduk di kursi roda. "Oh— Hai. Sudah lama ya kita tak bertemu."

"Ku fikir kau sudah melupakan ku." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Imut sekali.

"Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu, Baekkie. Akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Jadi aku tidak sempat menghubungimu." Jongin mengacak gemas rambut Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah?" tanya Jongin.

"Oh ya— ayo masuk. Akan ku kenalkan kau dengan Dokter pribadiku. Kalian kan se-profesi, siapa tau saja kalian bisa akrab." Baekhyun menarik tangan Jongin. Jongin pun menurutinya, lalu ia lanjutkan dengan mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun.

**..**

"Dokter Park.. Perkenalkan.. Ini Jongin hyung, teman lama sekaligus sahabatku. Ayo bersalaman."

Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna, begitu juga dengan Jongin.

'Kau— Kim Jongin, si bajingan itu?'

"Hey, kenapa jadi diam? Ayo bersalaman!" Baekhyun menarik tangan kanan Chanyeol dan Jongin. Menuntun mereka untuk bersalaman.

"A-aku Park Chanyeol. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Chanyeol tersenyum –terkesan dipaksakan—

"Aku Jongin. Kim Jongin. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga."

"Dokter Park, bukankah kau tadi mau berangkat pagi? Cepat berangkat sana!" nada bicara Baekhyun terkesan seperti _mengusir _Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun merapikan seragamnya, tak lupa ia membawa tas kerjanya. Ia berjalan cepat menuju mobil.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Di dalam mobil ia terdiam sejenak.

"Kenapa bisa aku bertemu lagi dengan Jongin, si bajingan itu?"

"Dan kau Baekhyun, kau mengusirku! Huhhh menyebalkaaaaaan!" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya yang sudah tertata rapih.

Tanpa buang waktu, ia langsung menghidupkan mesin mobil dan langsung melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi.

Chanyeol sangat kesal. Ini masih pagi, tapi moodnya sudah sangat turun drastis.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**.**

Berminggu-minggu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersama..

Nonton TV bersama.

Main game bersama.

Makan bersama.

Tidur sekarang juga bersama.

Mandi juga bersama.

Tak sedikit pula moment _pelukan _yang mereka lakukan.

Tak mungkin juga jika diantara mereka hanya ada perasaan '_cuma sekedar seorang Dokter dengan Pasien'_. Dan Chanyeol merasakan itu.

Chanyeol memang tak percaya dengan Cinta. Chanyeol fikir, Cinta itu hanya buang-buang waktu dan menyakiti perasaan. Ditambah lagi dengan kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat kekasihnya meminta _putus_ di depan kawan-kawannya yang sesama dokter. Itu semua membuat Chanyeol seakan-akan _membenci _atau _anti _dengan Cinta.

**.**

Tapi Baekhyun, si bocah badung itu hadir di kehidupan Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol percaya dengan Cinta –lagi— .

Chanyeol merasa nyaman jika harus nonton TV bersama Baekhyun, menyuapi Baekhyun saat sarapan pagi dan makan malam, membuatkan susu coklat hangat di tengah malam saat perut Baekhyun mendadak lapar, memandikan Baekhyun dengan teliti dan sesekali menggelitik perut Baekhyun sampai-sampai Baekhyun tertawa keras dan mengeluarkan air mata, dan tidur bersama Baekhyun walaupun tingkah Baekhyun saat tertidur seperti orang senam.

Chanyeol tau ia sedikit gila. Gila karena menyukai atau bahkan mencintai anak berumur 17 tahun, sedangkan umurnya sendiri sudah menginjak kepala 2 .

Ah, tapi bukankah cinta tak memandang usia? Tak memandang _status_ juga, bukan?

**..**

Dan malam ini pukul 9.00, ditengah hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul, di dalam kamar Baekhyun, saat seorang Byun Baekhyun dengan enaknya tiduran menggunakan lengan milik Chanyeol sebagai bantalannya.. Seorang Park Chanyeol akan berbicara serius masalah cinta dan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya kepada Baekhyun.

* * *

**To Be Continued.. / END?**

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N : Nah, update kilat kan? ;D**

**Hoho, jangan pada protes ya kalo chap ini blm ada NC nya. Kan Bakul (Baekhyun) sama si Cahyo (Chanyeol) belom lama kenal. Gak lucu banget kalo blm lama kenal langsung NC'an ;D**

**Gimana sama chap ini? Hancur gak sih? Kecepetan gak sih?-_- eh tapi ini udah aku pas-pasin lho #plok xD. Trus soal **_**Adam Lambert **_**sama**_** One Ok Rock **_**itu aku ngarang aja. Habis bingung mau pake apa, kalo pake SNSD kan entar kesannya kurang **_**maco.**_** Yaudin aku pake **_**Adam Lambert**_** sama **_**One Ok Rock **_**aja. Tapi seriusan aku suka sama mereka lhohhh #kga ada yang nanya thorrrr-.-**

**..**

**Nah itu nape si Temsek (Jongin) tiba-tiba dateng gitu? Jangan-jangan ntar si Uso (Kyungsoo) muncul juga? Duhh bingung sendiri x3**

**Penasaran gak nih? Penasaran kan? Pasti iya dong xP #di injek readers.**

**Kalo mau lanjut, monggo~ di ****review**** dulu.**

**Review**** nya yang panjang ya biar aku tambah cemungudd *banyak maunya-_- /hehe, enggak ko' bercanda doang xD/**

**Yaudin gitu aja, eh tapi jangan lupa review lho ya xD #di getok readers**

**Semelekum :*******


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Don't Make Me Unstable, Dr. Park !**

**Author : Raensung**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff, Humor—maybe—**

**Cast : **

**- Byun Baekhyun**

**- Park Chanyeol  
**

**- and other cast**

**Summary : Baekhyun itu **_**anak nakal**_** yang mencoba taubat dari**_** kenakalannya**_** . Tapi Chanyeol, si Dokter idiot yang rusuh itu malah datang ke kehidupan Baekhyun dan mengingatkan Baekhyun kembali akan **_**kenakalannya.**_

_**WARNING**_**[!] OOC! YAOI! BoysxBoys! RATED M! TYPO(s) BERSERAKAN!**

* * *

BIG _**THANKSEU **_buat **SHY Fukuru,  G. No, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, Nada Lim, baebyeol 'v, SyJessi22, Dyodo Hyung, flower you, aiiu d'freaky, kotakpensil, BaekYeoleuuu, Fujoshii G, baekggu, RappVocalCB'BD, Ran, frjongin, realkkeh, Cho Rai Sa, Jenny one zero zero four, canyoal, mitahidayanti24, 407bubleblue, ParkOna, park soohee, kaarild, anisa. r. ramadhani1, realyounges529, chanyeollo401, Miss. Stephanie1603, Kim Bo Mi, StrawBaekry, junxiuhee, ChanBaekLuv, Najika Alamanda, KyungMiie, DongsaengChenMin14, ChenMinDongsaeng14,** dan **BaconEgg** yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. Seneng deh baca review yang berbagai wujud /? dari kalian :)). Maaf aku gak bisa blsin review kalian satu-persatu. Kuotanya lagi gak mendukung bangett T.T . Maapin yaw..

ini balasan buat yang belum punya akun :)

**baebyeol 'v : **ngahaha seneng benget kalo liat BaekYeol 'anu-anuan' :3 . Penasaran sama plesbeknya temsek dan cahyo (Canyol)? Tunggu chap selanjutnya. okeh? ;D . Ini sudah update, sayangnya gak kilat xD. Maaciw udh review :**

**flower you : **Haloo~~ ChanBaek mesum semua :3 Mungkin si Baek ketularan si Cahyo -_-. Ehehehe maacih reviewnya :**

**RappVocalCB'BD : **Sudah update, chingurss. Sayangnya gak kilat xD . Maacih udh review ;**

**Ran : **Oh iyadong.. Baek pasti jinak kalo sama Canyol, kan Canyol pawangnya Baek /apa . Huaa knp ati KrisBaek? :(( /nangis se-karung/ . Penasaran knp si temsek dateng? Tunggu chap selanjutnya, okeh? :D . Maacih udh review :**

**frjongin : **Ini sudah update, say. Tapi gak kilat xD . Huaa LOPE LOPE juga deh sama kamu xD . Maaciw udh review :**

**chanyeollo401 : **si temsek mah songong, pura-pra gak kenal gitu sama canyol-_- . Maacih udh review :**

**junxiuhee : **seneng deh kalo km suka :)) . Maacih udh review :**

**Najika Alamanda : **sabar dulu ya.. Suatu saat /alah/ ChanBaek pasti 'anu-anuan' kok :D . HIDUUP CHANBAEK :DD . Maacih udh review :**

Dan maaf sekali lagi, aku gak bisa update kilat seperti biasanya. Kerjaan mulai numpuk :3 . Ini pun aku selip-selipin waktu buat update.

Masih pada inget kan sama ceritanya? Inget kan? Inget dong pasti? xD /di injek readers/

Kalo pada gak inget ya silahkan baca chap selanjutnya /pluok/ xD

* * *

**Don't Make Me Unstable, Dr. Park !**

**[Chapter 3]**

* * *

_Dan malam ini pukul 9.00, ditengah hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul, di dalam kamar Baekhyun, saat seorang Byun Baekhyun dengan enaknya tiduran menggunakan lengan milik Chanyeol sebagai bantalannya.. Seorang Park Chanyeol akan berbicara serius masalah cinta dan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya kepada Baekhyun._

..

Tidak ada rasa canggung sedikitpun diantara mereka. Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sudah ngantuk berat, sesekali matanya terpejam. Ia sandarkan kepalanya ke lengan Chanyeol. Ya, lengan Chanyeol sebagai bantalannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, justru ia merasa nyaman-nyaman saja dengan Baekhyun yang seperti ini.

Mereka begitu _menggantung, _bukan?

Bukan dikatakan sebagai sepasang kekasih, tapi jika dikatakan 'hanya sekedar hubungan dari seorang Dokter dengan Pasiennya' itu juga tidak benar.

Maka dari itulah Chanyeol memberanikan dirinya sekarang. Ia berharap otaknya masih mengingat beberapa kata-kata romantis yang ia gunakan untuk menyatakan cinta pada kekasihnya dulu.

Tapi semua diluar rencana, otaknya seakan buntu. Memori kata-kata romantis itu hilang begitu saja.

"Baekhyun.." suara berat Chanyeol memecah kesunyian. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa kaku saat Baekhyun malah menghadapkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Chanyeol. Otomatis jarak diantara mereka semakin menyempit.

Kedua mata Baekhyun yang mulanya terpejam karena menahan kantuk, kini terbuka lagi. "Ya?"

"Kita sudah berminggu-minggu bersama."

"Ya, aku tau itu." Baekhyun menggeliat sedikit. Mencari posisi ternyaman di lengan Chanyeol.

"Ng—aku ingin sedikit terbuka padamu."

"Ya, silahkan." jawab Baekhyun singkat dengan mata yang terpejam kembali. Chanyeol tak mengetahuinya.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat kekasihku meminta mengakhiri hubungannya, saat itu juga aku mulai benci dengan Cinta. Aku bahkan berharap tak mau menikah seumur hidupku. Karena menurutku, Cinta itu hal yang konyol, hal yang terlalu _munafik _juga."

Jemari tangan Chanyeol mulai mengelus lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, matanya masih terpejam.

"Tapi kau, Byun Baekhyun, aku tak mengerti jurus apa yang kau lakukan padaku sehingga aku dapat percaya lagi dengan hal konyol itu—Cinta—" Kini tangan Chanyeol beralih ke punggung Baekhyun, sedikit mengelus punggung Baekhyun secara lembut dan perlahan.

"Apa karena kau sering menyuruh-nyuruh ku ya?"

"Tapi aku nyaman dengan berbagai _suruhan_mu itu sih. Dan– Sejujurnya, aku selalu cemburu melihatmu dengan Jongin." Chanyeol bermonolog ria. Hanya gemiricik air hujan yang menemaninya.

"Aku tak pernah cemburu saat melihat kekasihku bersama pria lain, dulu. Sebelum kami putuspun sebenarnya aku sudah sangat tau kalau kekasihku itu memiliki pria lain selain aku. Kami berpacaran hanya sekedar bergandengan tangan satu sama lain, kencan bersama, lalu membeli barang-barang berbau _couple_ seperti kaos dan kalung. Kami tak pernah ciuman, tak pernah juga tidur berdua satu ranjang seperti kau dan aku sekarang."

"Tapi serius, aku cemburu melihatmu bersama Jongin. Itu menyebalkan tau!"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sebentar.

"—Ng—aku memang bukan tipe orang romantis—" Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. Ia menarik nafas panjang sambil menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati, 'Oke Dokter Park, apa yang kau katakan sudah benar. Ayo lanjutkan!'

"—izinkan aku sekedar mencintaimu. Paling tidak—izinkan aku menyayangimu, Baek."

Chanyeol mulai serius.

"Boleh kan? Ku mohon."

Tidak ada jawaban. Chanyeol fikir Baekhyun tak menjawab tapi setelah itu ia akan menertawakan Chanyeol karena membicarakan hal konyol di depannya.

"_Shit _! Baekhyun bodoh! Kenapa kau selalu tertidur, _eoh_?" gerutu Chanyeol saat mengetahui orang yang sedari tadi diajak berbicara malah tidur dengan pulasnya. Jangan lupakan dengkuran yang cukup keras yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Lebih menjijikannya lagi, mulut Baekhyun sedikit terbuka, membuat air liurnya menetes dengan enaknya ke lengan Chanyeol.

Dan tak mungkin juga Chanyeol mengulangi ucapannya yang konyol itu besok pagi. Chanyeol tak membayangkan bagaimana malunya dia saat menyatakan perasaannya kepada Baekhyun besok pagi. Yakin, Baekhyun pasti akan menertawakan Chanyeol habis-habisan. Akhirnya, Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk menyusul Baekhyun, menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu hal yang paling dibenci Baekhyun saat pagi hari adalah seseorang yang selalu menggoncang tubuhnya yang jelas-jelas masih tertidur. Setelah itu orang tersebut pasti akan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mandi bersamanya dan sarapan pagi bersamanya juga. Seseorang yang biasanya memakai seragam putih. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol, Dokter pribadinya.

Dokter Idiot itu –begitulah Baekhyun menyebutnya—, akhir-akhir ini selalu memberikan perhatian khusus kepada Baekhyun. Seperti, membangunkan Baekhyun di pagi hari dengan cara yang begitu lembut, memandikan Baekhyun tanpa mengomel sedikitpun, dan sebagainya..

Chanyeol sudah mandi dari tadi pagi. Rumah sudah ia bersihkan, sarapan juga sudah siap di meja makan.

Ia tak mau membangunkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pasti sangat lelah setelah semalaman menghabiskan waktunya dengan membantu Chanyeol menyalin dokumen-dokumen yang jumlahnya bertumpuk-tumpuk –Baekhyun sendiri tak tau dokumen itu untuk apa.

Tapi karena ini sudah jam 9 pagi, dan Baekhyun sama sekali belum sarapan. Terpaksa Chanyeol harus sedikit mengganggu waktu tidur Baekhyun hanya untuk menyuruhnya mandi lalu sarapan, setelah itu Chanyeol pasti mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk tidur lagi.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar—sebelumnya ia berada di ruang tengah untuk menonton tv.

**KLEK—**

Suara kenop pintu yang tertarik ke bawah berbunyi perlahan.

Dapat dengan jelas terlihat tubuh Baekhyun yang tidur terlentang bebas di atas ranjang.

Chanyeol menaiki ranjang itu secara sangat perlahan, hampir tidak ada suara deritan ranjang sedikitpun.

Ia usap pipi Baekhyun, lembut sekali. Dilanjutkan dengan Chanyeol yang menyibak ke atas poni yang menutupi kening Baekhyun. Sama sekali tidak ada cacat di wajah Baekhyun. Wajahnya tetap bersih, putih, dan mulus. Chanyeol justru sangat menyukai wajah Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur. Menurutnya itu begitu damai dan menyejukkan. Chanyeol akui akhir-akhir ini ia sedikit gila karena makhluk pendek ini.

"Baek.. Byun Baekhyun.." Chanyeol berusaha mengontrol suara beratnya agar tak terlalu keras keluar. Dan ia masih tetap mengelus kening Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak kunjung bangun. Anak ini memang seperti kerbau.

"Ayo bangun." ucap Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Baekhyun masih enggan untuk membuka matanya.

"Aku belum sarapan dari tadi pagi, aku menunggumu."

Mendengar kata '_Aku belum sarapan dari tadi pagi' , _dan '_aku menunggumu.' _mata Baekhyun sedikit bergerak walaupun kelopak mata masih menutupinya. Sedetik kemudian kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka, menampakan mata indah Baekhyun yang sesekali mengerjap.

"Kau sudah tidur berjam-jam. Aku lapar—Ayo bangun, dan sarapan bersama."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut melihat Baekhyun yang sedikit merenggangkan tulang-tulang tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sebentar, lalu ia malah berbalik arah membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Tadi pagi temanmu, Xi LuHan, dia datang kemari. Memakai seragam sekolah. Dia ingin menjengukmu, tapi kau masih tidur. Jadi aku tak memperbolehkan dia untuk masuk ke kamar ini. Aku takut LuHan mengganggu waktu istirahatmu—"

"—Apa kau tak mau bersekolah lagi? Apa kau tak mau belajar berjalan? Masa pemulihanmu sudah lebih dari cukup, ku rasa kau bisa belajar berjalan sekarang."

Baekhyun tetap tak bergeming.

Sebenarnya, saat Chanyeol bekerja—tidak ada di rumah— di pagi hari, Baekhyun sesekali belajar berjalan. Ia sendiri juga tak mau kalau kakinya terus-terusan kaku karena tak pernah digunakan untuk berjalan atau hanya sekedar melangkah. Ia juga berlatih naik-turun tangga selama beberapa kali agar kekuatan lututnya kembali pulih seperti semula.

Tentu saja semua itu tidak diketahui oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih tetap saja menggendong Baekhyun saat menuruni & menaiki tangga, masih memandikan Baekhyun, dan mengantarnya ke toilet saat Baekhyun ingin kencing.

Karena Chanyeol fikir, 'Ini sudah merupakan tugas dari Tuan dan Nyonya Byun yang mereka berikan kepadaku. Aku tak boleh mengecewakan mereka.'

"Byun Baek, aku berbicara padamu! Kau tidak sopan sekali kalau mengacuhkanku seperti ini." nada bicara Chanyeol mulai meninggi. Terpaksa Baekhyun harus membalik tubuhnya lagi menghadap Chanyeol.

"Aku masih mengantuk. Latihan berjalannya kapan-kapan saja, ya Dokter ya?"

"Kali ini tidak bisa!" tanpa banyak bicara, Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ala _koala hug._ Kaki tingginya melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku akan memukul kepalamu kalau kau sampai berani tidur lagi." Chanyeol mulai mengancam setelah mengetahui Baekhyun yang menyandarkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya di bahu kiri Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Setelah sarapan, aku akan mulai melatihmu berjalan."

Baekhyun menghentikan kunyahan di mulutnya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Tidak usah kaget seperti itu. Kau memang sudah seharusnya berjalan kembali. Tidak selamanya juga aku menggendongmu seperti biasanya. Itu melelahkan tau!"

"Ta—Tapi—"

"Tidak ada penolakan, oke? Habiskan makananmu." Chanyeol melahap kembali sesendok nasi yang ada di mangkuknya. Chanyeol sengaja menolak saat Baekhyun merengek minta disuapi seperti biasanya.

Kalau dihitung-hitung, sudah hampir 4 minggu Chanyeol menyuapi Baekhyun secara rutin setiap pagi.

Pagi ini, hari terakhir Chanyeol menyuapi Baekhyun. Ia tau kalau Baekhyun sebenarnya mampu makan dengan tangannya sendiri. Hanya saja Baekhyun itu kan seperti Kerbau. Dia pemalas.

* * *

**.-.-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau bilang akan melatihku berjalan 'kan? Kenapa sekarang malah membawaku keluar rumah? Kau tidak bekerja?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol mengajaknya keluar rumah selain kontrol ke Rumah Sakit. Mereka pasti tidak akan ke Rumah Sakit dengan Chanyeol yang hanya memakai Kaos santai yang biasanya ia pakai di rumah dan celana hitam berbahan jeans seperti sekarang.

Pria jangkung yang memiliki wajah rupawan itu hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Baekhyun yang masih memiringkan kepalanya. Setelahnya ia fokus kembali dengan pedal gas dan setir mobil yang ia kendalikan. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

"Gyeongpo." ucap Chanyeol singkat.

"Gyeongpo?" Baekhyun semakin bingung, keningnya berkerut.

"Ya, Gyeongpo. Kau tidak pernah berkunjung ke Gyeongpo?"

"Gyeongpo itu apa? Kios video game? Kios buku? Atau club malam?"

**PLETAK—**

Sebuah telapak tangan yang cukup besar mendarat mulus di kepala Baekhyun secara keras. Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tidak bersalah itu.

"HEY!—"

"Gyeongpo itu pantai. Kita akan ke Gyeongpo. Aku akan melatihmu berjalan di pantai."

"TINGGAL MENJAWAB SEPERTI ITU SAJA, TIDAK USAH MEMUKUL KEPALAKU."

Chanyeol tertawa lumayan keras. Mata lebarnya menyipit karena tulang pipinya terangkat akibat tertawanya.

"Siapa suruh berbicara tentang Club malam. Otak mu itu tidak pernah waras ternyata."

Tangan kiri Chanyeol terangkat untuk meraih bekas _pukulan_ yang ia berikan tadi di kepala Baekhyun. Mengelus dan sedikit memijatnya. Senyuman manis juga tak luput dari bibir Chanyeol.

**.**

Chanyeol masih memijat kepala Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya masih menyetir setir mobil. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan heran dan aneh.

"Dokter—" Baekhyun masih menatap wajah Chanyeol yang fokus ke depan.

"Ya?"

Pandangan Baekhyun beralih ke Ponsel putih yang tergeletak pasrah di samping Chanyeol. Ponsel itu bergetar.

"Ponselmu— Ada panggilan masuk."

"Bisa kau lihat dari siapa?"

"Kenapa tak lihat saja sendiri?"

"Kau tidak lihat kalau kedua tanganku sibuk?"

Baekhyun mendegus, lalu ia raih ponsel tersebut. "Tidak ada namanya."

"Abaikan saja." jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Kau yakin? Siapa tau ini pasienmu."

"Saat ini aku Dokter Pribadimu. Aku tidak menerima pasien lain selain kau, Baekhyun."

"Hah? Sungguh? Lalu untuk apa kau setiap pagi bekerja di Rumah Sakit? Kalau tidak ada pasien kan lebih baik di rumah saja, temani aku."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil sekali lagi. Entahlah, menurutnya nada bicara Baekhyun yang tadi itu begitu menggemaskan.

"Kau ini seperti ibu-ibu saja ya, cerewet sekali."

**..**

**..**

**..**

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk mengenderai mobilnya agar cepat sampai ke pantai. Pantai Gyeongpo.

Pantai itu sepi. Sangat sepi sekali. Bahkan, mungkin hanya ada 4 orang di siang menjelang sore hari itu.

Chanyeol menarik rem tangan yang ada disampingnya. Dilepasnya sabuk pengaman yang membelit tubuh bagian depannya.

Baekhyun juga mengikuti Chanyeol yang melepas sabuk pengaman. Namun Chanyeol menahannya. "Tunggu disini sebentar—Jangan bergerak!"

Buru-buru Chanyeol langsung turun dari mobilnya. Sedikit merapikan pakainnya lalu dilanjutkan dengan membuka pintu mobil yang ada disamping Baekhyun. Ia lebarkan kedua lengannya, sedangkan Baekhyun..Keningnya malah berkerut. Sungguh, Chanyeol berbeda dari biasanya.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Wajah Chanyeol yang mulanya riang gembira seketika berubah datar.

"Mau ku ajari berjalan atau tidak?"

"Tentu." Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Ya sudah—Jangan banyak bicara."

Lagi-lagi tanpa seizin Baekhyun terlebih dahulu, Chanyeol langsung meraih tubuh ringan Baekhyun. Menggendongnya seperti tadi pagi, ala _koala hug._

Bukannya menolak atau berontak, Baekhyun malah melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Chanyeol. Bahkan mereka sekarang seperti seorang ayah dan anak yang tampak sangat akur.

Dengan keadaan sekitar pantai yang sangat sepi, ini sungguh sangat mendukung suasana.

"Kau belum pernah ke Gyeongpo kan? Bagaimana, bagus tidak? Kau suka kan?"

"Aku lebih suka tidur di kamar."

Diturunkannya tubuh Baekhyun di pinggiran pantai. Dapat mereka rasakan ombak kecil yang menyapu lembut permukaan kaki mereka –sebelumnya Chanyeol sudah melepas sepatunya dan sepatu yang Baekhyun kenakan—. Baekhyun dapat dengan mudah berdiri walaupun masih ada sedikit rasa nyeri di daerah sekitar lututnya.

Chanyeol menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Ia tak mau kalau Baekhyun nanti sampai terjatuh dan kondisinya kembali memburuk lagi.

"Nah, ayo berjalan. Perlahan-lahan dulu."

"Aku tidak mau." Baekhyun jelas-jelas sudah sedikit bisa berjalan. Tapi tak mungkin kalau Baekhyun langsung berjalan dengan lumayan lancarnya di depan Chanyeol. Apa reaksi Chanyeol setelah mengetahui hal itu?

"Aku tidak mau—Hey, Park.. Yak! Pegang tanganku. Aku akan jatuh." Baekhyun berteriak saat Chanyeol melepas genggaman pada tangannya.

"Ayo berjalan kesini. Kejar aku! Kau bisa—Ayo, Baek." Chanyeol melangkah mundur menjauhi Baekhyun. Kedua lengannya masih ia rentangkan, berjaga-jaga jika Baekhyun tiba-tiba jatuh. Jadi, Chanyeol tidak susah-susah untuk menangkapnya.

"Ayo Baek. Kau bisa! Ayo berjalan lagi." Chanyeol tetap menyemangati Baekhyun yang sedikit demi sedikit melangkahkan kaki pendeknya ke depan.

"Berhenti disitu! Jangan terlalu jauh!" perintah Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol, namun percuma saja. Chanyeol malah semakin memundurkan langkahnya sambil sesekali mengeluarkan senyuman yang menurut Baekhyun itu sangat _idiot _.

"Aku akan membunuhmu kalau sampai aku terjatuh, Park!—"

"—Park Chanyeol! Yak jangan mundur lagi. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa berjalan dengan jarak sejauh itu." lanjut Baekhyun. Rasa nyeri di sekitar lututnya mulai terasa seperti sebuah _setruman._

"Benar kau tidak yakin bisa berjalan sampai kesini? Kalau sampai kau terjatuh, kau boleh melemparku ke tengah pantai." Chanyeol diam sejenak. Ada ide yang muncul secara tiba-tiba untuk menggoda Baekhyun.

"Tapi kalau kau bisa berjalan kemari, aku akan mencium mu." tambah Chanyeol dengan senyuman mematikan.

"Cium? Yak, tidak bisa begitu." Baekhyun terus-menerus mengomel sambil masih dengan susah payahnya menggerakkan kedua kaki lemahnya ke depan.

Baekhyun mengerang. Ngilu di lututnya sudah sangat terasa. "Engh—Eungghh."

"Baekhyun-" Chanyeol mulai khawatir kalau raut wajah Baekhyun seketika berubah kesakitan seperti itu. Chanyeol melangkah maju beberapa langkah ke arah Baekhyun.

Dan saat itu juga Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya, daripada lututnya harus semakin nyeri gara-gara terjatuh, lebih baik ia tahan sedikit nyerinya dan melangkah cepat ke depan.

Chanyeol langsung menangkap tubuh Baekhyun, ia rengkuh perlahan. Baekhyun juga membalas rengkuhan hangat Chanyeol. Matanya terpejam. Kepalanya terbenam tepat di dada Chanyeol.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan jarak sejauh itu." Baekhyun semakin erat memeluk Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar takut terjatuh.

"Kau bisa, Baek. Kau bisa berjalan menghampiriku. Kau hebat!" kata-kata yang menyamangati Baekhyun tak ada hentinya Chanyeol ucapkan. Dibelainya rambut coklat-madu milik Baekhyun. Sedikit mencium puncak kepala pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Kau sudah cukup hebat hari ini."

Chanyeol berbalik arah. Ia menarik Baekhyun agar jatuh tepat di punggungnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah sedikitpun merasa lelah jika disuruh untuk menggendong Baekhyun. Jujur!

**..**

**..**

"Dokter—Kapan terkahir kali kau memiliki kekasih?"

Baekhyun mencondongkan kepalanya semakin maju, ia dapat mencium aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang sangat khas. Khususnya di daerah leher belakang. Chanyeol masih dengan setia menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan paha Baekhyun dari belakang, tentunya agar Baekhyun tak terjatuh.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. Semilir angin sore di pinggir pantai sungguh menyejukkan.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi kami sudah berakhir." Chanyeol menjawab sambil masih tetap berjalan di pinggiran pantai.

"—Kau sendiri?" tambah Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingat. Mungkin waktu SMP."

Wajah Baekhyun semakin condong ke depan. Chanyeol dapat merasakan ujung hidung Baekhyun yang bergesekan langsung dengan kulit lehernya.

"Kenapa kalian bisa berakhir? Bukannya orang dewasa akan menjaga hubungan mereka lalu menikah dan hidup bahagia, ya?"

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang. Serius, Chanyeol saja susah payah dan hampir melupakan masalah ini. Tapi Baekhyun kini malah mengingatkan kembali masalah itu. Ini sungguh menyesakkan bagi Chanyeol, mengingat bagaimana cara 'mantan kekasih' nya mengakhiri hubungan mereka dengan begitu memalukannya di depan teman-teman Chanyeol –sesama Dokter—.

Chanyeol menunduk. Ia tak bersuara sedikitpun.

"Tidak masalah kalau Dokter tak mau menjawab. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tau saja." ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Matanya masih terpejam. Gelayutan lengannya di leher Chanyeol semakin erat.

"Aku sadar tidak ada orang yang menyayangiku selain Ayah dan Ibu ku." Chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya. "Semuanya munafik." tambahnya.

"Tentu ada yang menyayangimu, Dok. Itu pasti."

"Maksudmu?"

Kini berganti Baekhyun yang diam sejenak.

Hari sudah semakin sore. Sinar matahari pasti sebentar lagi akan semakin redup. Tapi dua manusia ini masih enggan untuk meningalkan tempat ini.

Terutama Baekhyun. Leher Chanyeol yang beraroma hangat, dan angin sore yang menyejukkan..Sungguh Baekhyun menyukai itu semua. Tidak setiap hari 'kan Baekhyun menikmati suasana seperti sekarang?

"Ah—Kau berniat menghiburku kan? Terima kasih, Baek." Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tadi.

"Kau tau, kau orang yang sangat dekat denganku. Kau temanku, kau juga Dokter pribadiku. Mana mungkin aku tidak menyayangimu?" jawab Baekhyun.

"Jadi?"

"Aku menyayangimu, Dokter."

**DEG—DEG—DEG**

Ini bahkan lebih menegangkan dari proses operasi yang biasanya Chanyeol lakukan di Ruamah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

Jantung Chanyeol seakan di ledakkan oleh kalimat yang diucapkan pria berumur 17 tahun itu.

Apa maksud ucapannya tadi?

Itu serius atau tidak? Jangan-jangan ia hanya menggoda Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak sedang tidur kan?" Chanyeol menghadapkan kepalanya ke belakang sekilas. Terlihatlah mata Baekhyun yang terkatup oleh kelopak matanya. "Uhh—Benar kata ku, kau sedang tidur. Pantas saja.."

"Aku tidak tidur. Hanya menikmati angin sore saja."

Seketika Chanyeol merasa kikuk, mati gaya, dan ahh lidahnya kelu. Harus menjawab apa Chanyeol sekarang?

"Haha. Aku juga menyayangi semua pasienku. Termasuk Byun Baekhyun."

"Bukan seperti itu—Bukan." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu."

"Aku menyayangimu bukan sebagai 'Dr. Park Chanyeol', tapi sebagai 'Park Chanyeol' . Kau mengerti maksudku?"

**.**

**DUAR—**

**.**

Cukup, Byun Baekhyun!

Sebentar lagi jantung Chanyeol akan meledak akibat ulahmu.

"Dan aku harap Dr. Park—Ah maksudku Chanyeol ahjussi juga sama sepertiku."

"A—Aku. Baek— Ah. Kau tau, dulu aku sering berkunjung kemari bersama teman masa sekolah menengahku." Satu-satunya jalan untuk mencairkan ketegangan adalah dengan cara mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hanya berdua?"

"Tentu."

"Pergi hanya berdua disebut_ 'teman'_, ya?"

"Aku menganggap dia lebih. Lebih dari teman. Tapi tidak tau lagi dengannya. Aku tidak tau dia menganggapku lebih dari teman atau tidak."

"Sudah ku duga. Hey—Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan—" sentak Baekhyun tiba-tiba. "–Jadi bagaimana, kau sama sepertiku atau tidak?" lanjutnya.

Okay, otak Chanyeol sama sekali tak bekerja. Lidahnya kaku. Kaki dan tangannya lemas tiba-tiba. Hampir saja Chanyeol terjatuh lemas jika tidak ada getaran suatu benda di dalam saku kemejanya.

**DRRRTT—DRTTT—**

"Itu pasti orang tadi yang telefon. Terima saja, siapa tau penting."

Chanyeol mendengus perlahan. Ditariknya benda persegi panjang itu keluar dari saku kemejanya.

"Ya, halo?"

"_Yak Park! Kau darimana saja sampai tidak bisa menerima telefonku?! Jemput aku sekarang!"_

Teriakan pria bersuara cempreng berhasil membuat Chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya dari daun telinganya. Baekhyun juga dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara cempreng yang menurutnya seperti suara kaleng susu yang terjatuh itu.

"Ini siapa? Kau siapa?"

"_Kau melupakan suara merdu ku ini? Ck—Keterlaluan!"_

"Aku serius! Kau mengganggu kegiatanku! Aku akan menutup telefonnya!"

"_Hey! Aku Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo. Mengganggu? Yah- Padahal aku ingin minta tolong kepadamu."_

Chanyeol terbelalak hebat. Jadi sedari tadi yang menelfonnya adalah Kyungsoo? Ya Tuhan.

"Kyungsoo? Howaa kau kemana saja? Kenapa tidak pernah menghubungiku?_"_

"_Kuliah dan bekerja di Tokyo itu terlalu melelahkan. Menyentuh Ponselku saja aku tidak sempat, apalagi menghubungimu. Bisa kah kau menjemputku sekarang di Stasiun Kereta Seoul? Bokong ku pegal sudah duduk di kursi tunggu selama 4 jam."_

"Jadi kau di Seoul sekarang?"

"_Kalau tidak di Seoul, untuk apa aku menghubungimu dan meminta menjemputku?"_

"Dokter.. Ayo pulang." Baekhyun mulai merengek meminta pulang ke rumah.

"Sebentar ya, Baekhyun." jawab Chanyeol tidak jauh dari ponselnya.

"_Baekhyun? Hei aku Kyungsoo, bukan Baekhyun! Oh Ayolah— Cepatlah kemari! Apa kau tak kasihan dengan bokongku yang semakin menipis dan mulai kaku ini?"_

"Tunggu disitu, Kyung. Aku akan meluncur kesana. Tolong katakan pada bokongmu untuk bersabar sedikit, ya?"

**PIP—**

**.**

"Ayo pulang." rengek Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Kita ke Stasiun Kereta dulu, okay?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku harus menjemput temanku. Teman yang tadi aku ceritakan. Kau pasti akan senang jika berkenalan dengannya."

* * *

**To Be Continued.. /END**

* * *

**.-.-.**

**A/N** : **Dan penonton kecewa wkwkwkwk :DD**

**Gak ada NC'nya ya? Emang sengaja sih naroh NC'nya tengah-tengah Chap aja /? Biar seruww . Kyungsoo udah muncul tuh, mau ngapain dia? Engga tau deh._.**

**Ayo monggo~ kalo bisa silahkan tinggal kritik, saran, ato sekedar review :')**

**Semelekum :*****


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Don't Make Me Unstable, Dr. Park !**

**Author : Raensung**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff, Humor—maybe—**

**Cast : **

**- Byun Baekhyun**

**- Park Chanyeol**

**- and other cast**

**Summary : Baekhyun itu **_**anak nakal**_** yang mencoba taubat dari**_** kenakalannya**_** . Tapi Chanyeol, si Dokter idiot yang rusuh itu malah datang ke kehidupan Baekhyun dan mengingatkan Baekhyun kembali akan **_**kenakalannya.**_

_**WARNING**_**[!] OOC! YAOI! BoysxBoys! RATED M! TYPO(s) BERSERAKAN!**

* * *

BIG _**THANKSEU **_buat

**Nada Lim, SyJessi22, Happybacon, **

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, parkbyun0627, SHY Fukuru, **

**Kim Bo Mi, Najika Alamanda, Tsuki Janko, kkamjongyehet, **

**Xiaolu whirlwinds telekinetics, Happy Virus '92, **

**flower you, Cassiopeia1215, ChanLoveBaek, realyounges529, **

**KyungMiie, Cho Rai Sa, ChenMinDongsaeng14, **

**ChanBaekLuv, baebyeol 'v, LuXiaoLu, **

**wereyeolves, kriswu393, ****sicafiramin, dan siders** yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya.

Ada yg gak kesebut gasih? Kalo ada, maap.. Berarti aku kurang teliti xD.

Ini balasan buat yg blm punya akun.

**Najika Alamanda : **Huaa jan nangis dongg.. NC'annya di tunggu ya kalo Baek udh cukup umur /? wkwkw ;D . maacih udh rview :**

**flower you : ** Hhehehe, makasih ya udh review :**

**baebyeol 'v ****:** Haloo jumpa lagi jugaa~~ Kyung gak bakal ganggu ChanBaek kok. Palingan cuma ngobrak-abrik kehidupan mereka doang '-' . Maacih udh review :**

**siders : **Hhehehe Terima Kasih :**

Aku udah bacain semua review kalian loh. Dan.. Hahahahaha.. Banyak 'YEHET' nya masa?-_- . Tapi gpp, aku malah tambah semangat habis baca review kalian. Makasihhh :**

**.-.-.-.**

* * *

**Don't Make Me Unstable, Dr. Park !**

**[Chapter 4]**

* * *

**.-.-.-.**

"_Ayo pulang." rengek Baekhyun sekali lagi._

"_Kita ke Stasiun Kereta dulu, okay?"_

"_Untuk apa?"_

"_Aku harus menjemput temanku. Teman yang tadi aku ceritakan. Kau pasti akan senang jika berkenalan dengannya."_

..

"Kyungsoo!" seru Chanyeol lumayan kencang saat melihat pria pendek sedang duduk sambil mengerucutkan bibir di kursi tunggu Stasiun.

Pria pendek itu lantas tersentak dan menoleh ke sumber suara. "Park!"

Chanyeol sedikit berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo, si pria pendek.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak lama. Kurang lebih sekitar 5 jam." jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut.

"Ya! Kau menyindirku?"

"Lagian kau sih! Kenapa lama sekali, _eoh_? Ayo pulang!" omel Kyungsoo. Tapi setelah itu ia malah memeluk Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum disela-sela rengkuhan hangatnya. Lelaki yang hanya memiliki tinggi badan se-pundak Chanyeol itu semakin erat merangkul tubuh Chanyeol.

"E—Eh." Chanyeol merasa malu, karena ini tempat umum. Kyungsoo memeluknya tanpa izin di tempat umum. Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dari tubuhnya. Tapi Kyungsoo menarik tubuh jangkung itu lagi. Chanyeol tak bisa berkutik sekarang.

"Kau tetap tak berubah. Masih saja lebih tinggi dariku, seperti dulu." ucap Kyungsoo seraya membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Chanyeol. "Wangi tubuhmu saja yang berubah. Kau tetap Chanyeol yang dulu." tambahnya.

"Hei—Lepaskan. Ini tempat umum, Kyung."

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya. Bibirnya kembali mengerucut, mata bulatnya juga menyipit.

"Dulu kalau aku memelukmu, kau tidak akan menolak. Sekarang kenapa seperti itu?—"

"—Jangan-jangan kau bukan Chanyeol? Ya Tuhan." Kyungsoo membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, berakting seakan-akan dia sedang sangat terkejut.

"Chanyeol yang sepertiku hanya ada satu di dunia." Chanyeol beralih pada dua tas jinjing berukuran besar yang ada di samping Kyungsoo. Ia membawanya, lalu melangkah ke depan meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo cepat-cepat mengekor di belakang Chanyeol.

..

Kyungsoo memasuki mobil Chanyeol. Memasang sabuk pengaman, lalu menatap lurus ke depan. Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya sudah mulai menyalakan mesin dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal.

Kyungsoo melirik sekilas ke arah pria tinggi yang ada disampingnya.

Kenapa dari tadi diam saja? Uh— cuek sekali. Batin Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol kau tau tidak—" Kyungsoo memulai kalimatnya secara tiba-tiba dan cukup keras. Buru-buru Chanyeol langsung memotong kalimat Kyungsoo tersebut setelah menyadari seseorang di kursi penumpang belakang mulai bergerak tak nyaman.

"Pssstt—Kecilkan suara mu, nanti tidurnya terganggu." ujar Chanyeol sambil melirik sekilas ke belakang. Memastikan orang itu tidak terbangun. Kyungsoo juga mengikutinya, ia melihat ke belakang cukup lama.

Seorang pria dengan jaket tebal sedang tertidur di kursi penumpang bagian belakang. Dia duduk melipat kedua tangannya di dada, matanya terpejam sempurna. Bibirnya berwarna pink, terkesan segar.

"Siapa? Dia siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara yang sengaja ia kecilkan.

"Byun Baekhyun. Pasien ku. Dan aku dokter pribadinya." jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Pribadi? Jadi kau—kau."

"Ya, pribadi. Aku hanya merawatnya sampai beberapa bulan. Setidaknya aku merawatnya sampai ia sembuh total."

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lega. 'Untung lah hanya sekedar pasien.' batinnya.

"Ah ya- Tumben sekali berkunjung ke Seoul? Ada proyek penting di Seoul ya?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin berkunjung saja. Mengunjungimu tentunya." Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap Chanyeol.

"Oh begitu ya." Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Hei Park, kau sedang _dapet _ya?"

"_Dapet_? Kau kira aku wanita, eoh? Huh dasar!" Chanyeol mendengus sebal. Baru saja ia bertemu Kyungsoo, tapi dengan cepatnya Kyungsoo dapat membuat Chanyeol kesal seketika.

"Kau berubah. Cuek sekali, tak banyak bicara. Ku kira kau sedang _dapet."_

"Kita sudah dewasa, Kyung. Bukan anak SMA lagi seperti dulu. Jadi, pembicaraan kita juga harus lebih dewasa."

"Oh. Jadi sekedar bercanda seperti dulu sudah tidak boleh dilakukan orang dewasa seperti kita, ya?"

"Bukan—Bukan begitu."

"Tidak apa, Yeol. Aku tau aku terlalu cerewet. Haha—" Kyungsoo tertawa kecut. Bahkan terkesan dipaksakan.

"Mau aku antarkan kemana? Apa kau sudah memesan kamar hotel sebelumnya?"

"Eum—Belum." jawab Kyungsoo. Ia berhenti sejenak mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya. "Menginap di rumah mu sementara waktu boleh?" lanjutnya.

"Di rumahku? Tapi, Kyung—"

"Kalau tidak boleh juga tak masalah. Aku bisa cari hotel di sekitar sini."

"Maksudku bukan begitu, issh."

"Lalu?"

"Aku merawat Baekhyun. Dan itu mengharuskanku untuk tinggal bersamanya."

"TIDAK APA! TINGGAL DIMANA PUN AKU BISA."

Chanyeol mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak. Hampir saja Kyungsoo terbentur.

"Eungghh—" Baekhyun yang mulanya tertidur nyaman di belakang, seketika bergerak sedikit. Mungkin ia terganggu dengan lengkingan suara Kyungsoo yang cempreng itu.

"Ku bilang kecilkan suaramu! Lihat, dia jadi terbangun 'kan?" Chanyeol sedikit mendelik ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang memiliki mata lebih bulat dari Chanyeol itu rupanya takut jika melihat Chanyeol mendelik seperti itu.

"Aku tidak sengaja." lirih Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tak menggubrisnya. Ia lebih memilih berpindah tempat ke kursi penumpang belakang. Dari pada harus berdebat kecil dengan Kyungsoo, lebih baik ia menenangkan pria pendek yang satunya lagi.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol langsung meraih lengan kanan Baekhyun, mendekatkan wajah Baekhyun ke dadanya. Setelah itu tidak ada yang Chanyeol lakukan lagi selain mengelus-elus lengan Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun kembali tenang. "Tidur lagi ya.."

Dirasa Baekhyun sudah kembali terlelap, Chanyeol pun kembali ke kursi kemudi depan. Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya sekilas. Ia tak berani menatap Chanyeol lekat. Chanyeol yang mendelik tadi sudah cukup membuat Kyungsoo takut.

"Maaf, Yeol. Suara ku memang seperti itu. Aku tidak sengaja. Maaf sekali lagi." Kyungsoo menunduk dalam.

"Hei, Kyung. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Maaf sudah membentakmu tadi." Chanyeol meraih surai hitam Kyungsoo, mengacaknya lembut. Bagaimanapun itu, Kyungsoo tetap sahabat Chanyeol.

Sahabat yang pernah dianggapnya 'lebih' sewaktu dulu.

..

..

"Kunci rumahnya ada di samping pot besar itu— Tolong bukakan pintunya." perintah Chanyeol kepada Kyungsoo saat berada di luar mobil. Baekhyun yang saat ini berada di punggung Chanyeol yang hangat itu masih enggan untuk bangun. Semenjak ada Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak terbiasa tidur malam. Kalau Dr. Park'nya itu tidur jam 8 malam, ya Baekhyun akan tidur jam 8 malam juga. Kalau Dr. Park'nya tidur jam 11 malam, ya Baekhyun akan tidur jam 11 malam juga. Seperti kemarin, saat Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol menyalin dokumen-dokumen. Semua itu mengharuskan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk tidur jam 12 malam.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju pot besar di dekat pintu rumah. Ia berhasil menemukan kunci yang Chanyeol maksud. Langsung saja ia memasukkan kunci itu ke lubang pintu, memutarnya ke kanan, dan membuka pintu rumah mewah tersebut.

Chanyeol melewati Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Baekhyun masih berada di rengkuhan pria jangkung itu.

"Chan—" belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu memotong.

"Kemasi barang-barangmu, Kyung. Di lantai dua, di sudut ruangan ada pintu berwarna putih. Nah, kau masuk saja. Kau bisa beristirahat di ruangan itu. Aku harus _menidurkan _anak ini dulu." Jawab Chanyeol terburu-buru karena ia mulai merasakan pegal di punggungnya. Chanyeol rasa berat badan Baekhyun bertambah pesat akhir-akhir ini.

"Ah—Ya."

**.-.-.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol memasuki kamar Baekhyun—yang kadang-kadang juga menjadi kamarnya—. Keadaan kamar tak berubah sejak beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum mereka pergi keluar rumah.

Ia jatuhkan perlahan tubuh mungil yang saat ini sedang ia gendong itu ke atas ranjang. Pemilik tubuh mungil itu pun bergerak perlahan, tapi setelahnya ia terlelap kembali.

Tak membuang waktu, Chanyeol pun segera menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun. Mengelus puncak kepalanya sebentar, lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar dan tak lupa menutup pintu.

Malam itu Chanyeol tak tidur bersama Baekhyun. Ia beralih ke kamar sebelahnya, yang pasti sedang di tempati pria yang satunya lagi untuk beristirahat.

**.**

"Kyung, sudah tidur?" Chanyeol menampakkan kepalanya dibalik pintu kamar. Kyungsoo yang mulanya sedang bergelung dengan selimut dan membelakangi Chanyeol, spontan langsung terkejut dan berpindah arah. "Ah—Belum."

Mendengar jawaban '_belum' _dari Kyungsoo, Chanyeol pun langsung masuk dan menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo datar sambil menatap lurus langit-langit kamar. Chanyeol melipat kedua lengannya lalu ia gunakan sebagai bantalan. Pandangan Chanyeol juga sama seperti Kyungsoo yang menatap lurus langit-langit kamar.

Merasa diacuhkan, Kyungsoo memukul pelan perut atletis Chanyeol. Jangan lupakan bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo yang mengerucut saat ini. Kyungsoo sangat menggemaskan. "Hey aku bertanya kepadamu, Giant!"

"Apa kau tak lihat? Aku akan tidur disini."

"Kenapa tidur bersamaku?"

"Kyung, sejak kapan kau banyak tanya?"

"Sejak dulu. Aku tak pernah berubah, Yeol. Kau yang berubah."

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo yang masih dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Apanya yang berubah dariku?"

"Oh—Atau jangan-jangan tubuhku bertambah gendut ya? Ya Tuhan, aku harus rajin fitnes sepertinya." tambah Chanyeol.

"Bukan begitu. Kau berubah, Yeol. Hhhh—Kalau di dekat bocah itu, kau seakan mengacuhkanku. Tapi kalau bocah itu sedang tidak ada, kau kembali lagi seperti Chanyeol yang dulu. Chanyeol yang cerewet, banyak bicara—"

"Katakan, kau menyukai pasienmu itu ya?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba itu terasa begitu mengganjal di hatinya. Harus jawab apa Chanyeol sekarang?

"Me—menyukai? Kau bercanda ya? Mana mungkin aku menyukai pasienku sendiri? Masih _bocah _pula." jawab Chanyeol sambil cengengesan.

"Sungguh?" Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu dan menatap dalam satu sama lain.

"Ya, Kyungie. Untuk apa aku berbohong."

"Nah, ini baru Chanyeol yang aku kenal."

.

Keduanya saling bercengkrama. Rasa kantuk rela Chanyeol tahan demi menemani kawan lamanya ini berbincang-bincang berbagai hal. Sampai pada akhirnya rasa kantuk Chanyeol sepenuhnya sirna ketika Kyungsoo kembali mengejutkan Chanyeol dengan kalimat yang diucapkannya. "Bisakah kita ulangi masa-masa SMA dulu? Waktu kau masih sering mengejar dan menaruh perhatian lebih kepada ku? Jujur, aku rindu itu, Yeol. Bahkan kalau kau sekarang menganggapku 'lebih' seperti dulu, aku juga tak masalah. Aku tidak apa-apa.. " Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya. Ini begitu membuatnya gugup sendiri.

Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Ia tak percaya jika Kyungsoo masih saja menyimpan 'perasaan' kepadanya. Degup jantungnya seakan diberhentikan oleh ucapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mulai merutuki mulutnya yang lancang karena berucap hal konyol di depan Chanyeol. Ia khawatir kalau Chanyeol akan bersikap canggung setelah ini.

Bibir tebal Chanyeol mulai menganga. Sungguh, ia benar-benar terkejut dengan Kyungsoo. Matanya semakin sempurna membulat ketika Kyungsoo dengan tiba-tiba mendaratkan belahan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati itu tepat ke bibir bawah Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengecup lembut disana. Membuat bibir bawah Chanyeol sedikit terasa basah akibat ulahnya.

Kecupan itu bertahan selama 8 detik. Kyungsoo yang memisah tautannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, agar matanya tak bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Chan—Chan—Aku bisa jelaskan."

"Aku—aku ke toilet dulu."

Chanyeol bangkit lalu berjalan cepat menuju toilet yang ada di dalam kamar. Menutup pintu toilet itu perlahan, lalu ia menyandarkan punggungnya di balik pintu.

Tangan kanan meremas dadanya sendiri. Tangan kiri mengepal erat.

"Apa yang tadi aku katakan?"

.

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya didalam selimut. Berkali-kali ia memukul bibirnya lumayan keras. "Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengontrol? Kenapa tak bisa tahan sebentar? Ya Tuhan.." sekali lagi Kyungsoo memukul bibirnya yang sempat lancang beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Mereka berdua tidur dengan canggung.

Kyungsoo memeluk guling erat, dan membelakangi Chanyeol. Begitu juga Chanyeol, ia pun membelakangi Kyungsoo dengan punggungnya.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Dokter Park, hari ini kerja ya? Aku ikut ya? Aku tidak akan nakal kok disana. Boleh ya ya ya ya?" bujuk Baekhyun dengan _Puppy Eyes _andalannya. Ia dekatkan wajahnya untuk lebih mendekat ke telinga Chanyeol saat menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

Hari ini Chanyeol berseragam putih. Lengkap dengan _name tag_ dan dua buah bolpoin yang tergantung rapih di saku dadanya.

Baekhyun tau Chanyeol hari ini akan pergi ke rumah sakit.

Daripada bosan di rumah, lebih baik aku ikut Dokter Park saja ke rumah sakit –fikir Baekhyun.

"Aku pulang cepat _kok _malam ini. Kau di rumah saja. Nanti aku bawakan banyak makanan kalau pekerjaanku sudah selesai." jawab Chanyeol seraya membenarkan posisi tangannya yang sedang menahan paha Baekhyun dibelakang. Baekhyun masih manja minta digendong. Dan anehnya, Chanyeol tetap menurutinya.

"Yah Dokter Park.. Sekali saja—" ucapan Baekhyun terjeda saat mengetahui ada seseorang yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya sedang asyik meminum segelas susu di meja makan. Orang itu tersenyum kearah Chanyeol, "Selamat pagi, Yeol."

Chanyeol balas tersenyum. Chanyeol menggerakkan bola matanya cepat, memberikan intruksi kepada orang itu agar mengucapakan 'Selamat Pagi' juga untuk Baekhyun.

"Oh ya—Hai. Selamat pagi, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tak bergeming. Ia menatap aneh orang tersebut.

_Dia siapa?_

_Kenapa ada di rumahku?_

_Dan itu.._

_Dia memakai gelas—_

"Hei!" Baekhyun langsung turun dari punggung Chanyeol. Ia berjalan perlahan dan merebut gelas tebal berwarna Pink bergambar _Patrick Star _itu dari genggaman orang aneh tersebut. Setelah itu ia membuang susu coklat yang ada didalam gelas, lalu mencucinya sampai bersih di bak cuci piring. Berkali-kali ia membasuh mulut gelas dengan kain kering yang tegantung di rak sampingnya.

Baekhyun meletakkan gelas Pink tersebut di dalam lemari yang berada tepat diatas kepalanya. Ia letakkan rapih persis di samping gelas tebal berwarna kuning bergambar _Spongebob Squarepants._

"Gelas ini hanya Dokter Park yang boleh memakainya! Jangan lancang!" bentak Baekhyun didepan Kyungsoo—pria yang tadi menggunakan gelas itu.

"Aku tidak tau, Baekhyun. Aku kira semua gelas di rumah ini sama saja."

"Baekhyun! Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil!" kini beralih Chanyeol yang membentak Baekhyun dan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Dokter Park, gelas Patrick itu milikmu! Dia tidak boleh—"

"Lupakan hal konyol itu. Gelas manapun sekarang milik bersama. Paham?"

Chanyeol beralih menatap arloji yang tergelang di tangan kirinya.

"Sudah jam 7, Kyung. Kita jadi ke rumah sakit tempatku bekerja kan? Ayo berangkat." Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, membawanya keluar rumah begitu saja. Tanpa berpamitan dengan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas saat ini sedang mencengkram kuat gagang kursi makan. Baekhyun mencoba meredam emosinya.

Baru kemarin Dokter Park bersikap lembut kepadanya.

Mengajaknya berjalan-jalan ke pantai.

Menggendongnya dengan hati-hati seperti biasa.

Dan memeluknya hangat di pinggiran pantai.

Baekhyun masih ingat betul betapa menyenangkannya kegiatan kemarin yang ia lakukan bersama Dokter Park.

Tapi hari ini Dokter Park berubah begitu saja. Semenjak ada pria bermata lebar itu. Ya, Do Kyungsoo.

Mulai detik itu, Baekhyun mulai beranggapan bahwa kehadiran Kyungsoo di rumahnya itu sangat merusak suasana.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia masih tak yakin kalau Chanyeol benar-benar sudah pergi—tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun.

Yang ada di fikirannya saat ini hanya ada dua orang.

Dokter Park Chanyeol, dan—

.

.

—Kim Jong In

Ya Kim Jongin!

Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya yang masih sedikit kaku menuju ke lantai dua.

Setelah dengan susah payahnya, ia telah sampai di lantai dua. Langsung saja Baekhyun mendorong pintu kamarnya secara keras.

Ia meraih Smartphonenya yang tergeletak di atas ranjang. Jemari mungilnya dengan gesit mengetik beberapa digit angka yang sudah benar-benar di hafalnya.

Tak selang beberapa menit kemudian—

"Jongin hyung!"

"_Ya, Baek?"_

"Kau dimana? Sedang apa?"

"_Aku di rumah. Sedang menonton Pororo dan mengerjakan beberapa dokumen."_

"Aku butuh kau hari ini. Datanglah ke rumah ku."

**-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

**a/n : **Haloo~~ duh udah lama ya gak ketemu :3 .

Nyadar gak kalo Chanyeol disini semacem plin-plan pea /? . Nyadar gak sih? Aku sndiri agak sebel pas ngetik. Tapi gak tau deh, soalnya ini yang tiba-tiba muncul di otak xD .

Dan ini mungkin Chap terakhir yang bisa aku publish sekarang. Aku mau Hiatus dulu. Ntar kalo TO dan Ujian lainnya udah kelar, pasti aku lanjutin lg kok. Eh tapi kalo ada waktu luang aku coba-coba buat bikin chap selanjutnya deh. Xixixi, aneh-_-

Oh iya yang mau tanya-tanya atau sekedar chat sama aku, langsung aja ke PM . Gak usah malu-malu deh :3 . Atau boleh ke twitter ku aja **raen212** ( twitter dot com /raen212) *hapus spasi dan ganti dot jadi tanda titik* . Karena gak setiap hari aku buka FFN, kan kalo langsung ke twitter chitchat'nya jadi enak gituh n.n /modus.

Maap ya kalo Chap ini mungkin gak ada apa-apanya, apalagi NC ;3 . Maap juga kalo kurang memuaskan.

.

Kita saling menghargai kan? Gak keberatan dong kalo ninggalin sepucuk **review** buat aku? Hehe :p

Udah gitu aja yaa~~ Semangat buat yang lagi TO-TO ria sama kek aku-_-

Semelekum~~,

_**Raensung..**_


End file.
